Assassin Creed's Wannabe
by Soul-Sensei
Summary: Rei,an Assassin Creed lover, and video gamer..Is enjoying a happy night of playing her video games...but what happens when..her tv..sucks her into Assassin's Creed 2! What's gonna happen to her? Will she become an assassin? Who will she meet? Let's see!
1. Chapter 1

This night was just…perfect…The rain falling, hitting against the shut windows.. Oh, and my name is Rei…

I was happily chewing on a lollipop in my mouth, while slamming my fingers down on my Xbox's wireless controller.

"Ha! Leap of Faith! Right there! 100% Perfection!" I yelled, as Ezio had jumped into a haystack. I was a weird video gamer….I always just found that "Leap of Faith" a really amazing thing, even though I'd be too terrified to try it myself…

"I really…really…wish I could become an assassin.." I said to myself, laughing a bit, moving my short brown hair out of my face, it was short…boyish short..

Suddenly, my lamp light went off. I quickly turned a little shocked, and shrugged. The light from the TV was enough to see anyway.

Ezio stopped moving.

I pushed forward on the joystick, trying to get him to move. "Move Ezio! " I whined towards the tv, throwing the controller down and standing up. "Bastard system!" I cursed, I blinked, the game went back to the start menu, I sat on my knees again, pressing the start button….

Nothing happened. It stayed on the starting menu. I tapped at the screen…then pounded it with my fist a little…then slapped my hand flat out, it landing exactly onto the Assassin's Symbol.

Suddenly a flash of light shined, I closed my eyes….and when I opened them…I was….Where the hell was I? Everything was white! I stood up, looking around…It kind of reminded me of the loading screen when you'd wait for everything to load up. "This is some weird shit.." I muttered, before walking forward…Was I dreaming? I must have fallen asleep playing the game..

I heard a weird whooshing noise, I turned around…slowly a town started appearing around me…and people…I blinked. "..Okay. No more assassin's creed for a bit.." I chuckled rubbing the back of my head...

Till I noticed people staring at me…I looked down, noticing I was wearing. modern clothing…my black tennis shoes, with there white shoelaces, and white socks, my blue jean shorts, and my "a little bit to big for me" blue t-shirt with long black sleevesunderneath…it the shirt hanged over my shoulders…sort of in a courtesan way. I started walking until..

SHOVE…

Some guy…possibly a thief? Had pushed me, I stumbled, until a guard ran near me. "Move!" he screamed, swinging his arm in my face…I got hit in the face and fell down, a few people gasped and moved out of the way, I fell to the ground, coughing a bit, blood was dripping from my nose…"W-Watch where you're going!" I screamed, before a hint of pain finally reached my nose…"It's bleeding…wait…why does…this hurt…this is a dream…I'm not really….I can't be..how—wha—why?"….Sadly all my confusion had to wait..

"What..did you say to me..little brat?" I looked up…The guard stairing at me angrily.

Uh oh…


	2. Chapter 2

"What..did you say to me..little brat?" I looked up…The guard stairing at me angrily.

Uh oh…

"I..I'm sorry..I was talking to that…thief.." I said, getting up quickly.

"…Hmph.." he said, walking away…thank god..

I slowly started walking away, rubbing my nose, trying to get rid of any blood left..

"…How did I get here.." I said to myself..sitting down on a bench, there was others next to me..But I was too busy thinking. "…Well..One thing is for sure..I'm in Italy.." I said, having a little..knowledge of Italian from the game, hearing others talk.

**Ezio's POV**

Pant…Pant..Pant….Damn, these guards where chasing me. I was hoping to do this job nice and swiftly.

Jump…

I landed that with ease, climbing down a ladder, before running through the streets, trying to hide myself within the crowd…Until…

I blinked, looking up, a flash of white…everything sort of…slowed down…I stared at the figure running past me…he seemed interested in me to, and I couldn't believe who I was looking at.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze…

I blinked, he was gone farther away in a flash. I stood up. "That's impossible!", a few guards ran past me, as Ezio took a ladder onto the roof again.

_I have to catch up with him! Maybe...I can figure this out!_

I thought, before looking up and jumping, grabbing onto a pushed out brick, a lot of people stared at me…I climbed higher...getting a little nervous. "T…T-Too high.." I shook my head, I had to go after Ezio…I finally made it to the top of the roof…I looked around managing to see where Ezio was….across…the other side….I had to jump…if I wanted to catch him.

I took one large swallow….and ran…taking a large jump, reaching for the edge of the other roof.

Grip!

I did it! I jumped it! I said, pulling myself eyes…

Clap! Clap! Clap!

I gasped, looking up quickly, Ezio was applauding me?

"che è impressionante, ragazzo!" he said, smirking at me, as he helped pulled me up.

I twitched. _"Ragazzo? D-Does he think I'm a boy?" _I thought to myself…before forcing a smile..

"G-Grazie, signore" I smiled.

Ezio blinked. "Parla italiano?" he asked.

"N-No! I well…a little…I don't know much Italian...just…a few words.." I said.

"Ha. I was going to say, you don't…look like you are…from around here?" he said, looking me up and down.

"…Um…No, I'm not from around here.."

Ezio stroked his chin a bit. "Hmm…Well, It was nice meeting you, young man. I must be going though!" he said, noticing some guards coming. "Forgive me for this." He said, pushing me off the roof, and running off.

The guards chased after Ezio.

I fell, I was in shock. "W-Why did he do—" I landed into a haystack. "Oh…He didn't want me caught by those guards..?" I blinked, before climbing out, dusting off the small pieces of hay that stuck onto me.

I blinked, noticing a small piece of poster on a wall, a lot of people were gazing at it, a pushed through trying to see.

"_Come One Come All! Tonight is the Carnival! Dancing! Food! Games!"_

I just blinked. "Hell, it's free…Hmm…Maybe I'll see Ezio there…This could be the Carnival where he assassinates that man.." I said wandering off down a alley, noticing it was unpopulated, I slowly sat down and tried to relax until later for tonight…I'd probably need the energy anyway….

_Later That Night…_

"Haaauuu~" I yawned, stretching my arms. I blinked, noticing a few coins at my feet. I guess some people assumed I was poor and had enough kindness to give me money. I smiled, putting it into my hood pocket.

I blinked, noticing everyone was dressed, some wearing masks…some not..I blinked, looking at my clothing…Ha…I actually felt weird in my clothes..I smiled, before going into a small Tailor's shop, handing the man some money for clothing, he shoved some clothing in my hands. I blinked. "..But these are men's cloth—" he pushed me into the changing room...I signed putting the outfit…This stuff seemed like what a Assassin would wear…better than that poofy shit the other men wore…I pulled the hood down, and walked out, the man was nice enough to give me a mask, since he assumed I was a "tourist" I smiled, shoving my old clothes into a bag I had also purchased, and carried it with me. Heading towards the Carnival spot…

I REALLY had a feeling Ezio was gonna be there…


End file.
